Respublica Ardglass
'Overview' Respublica Ardglass (TheRepublic of Ardglass) commonly known as Ard, or Ardglass is a Parliamentary Republic located on White Giant in the continent of Lynx Minor situated in the northern section of Araba Mida between the Loughgall lakes (as they are called in Ardglass). The Country of Ardglass is 40,000 square miles and is home to a diverse population of 30 people. The country of Ardglass was founded in 2989 based on the principles of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness for all. 'History (Emergance Period)' The establishment of The Emergence Period is an attempt to categorize Ardglassian history since Montan colonization in the context of the greater Midan culture rather then vice versa for more information on the Midan history see The Midan History and Culture 'Early Reemergance (2960-3060)' 'Montan Settlement (2960-2989)' Before 2960 the state of Ardglass was divided up between several states in the Araba Mida region. These states were bound in a loose confederation known as the Midan Alliance. During this time Ardglass was an underdeveloped region inhabited by no specific peoples or culture. In 2965 the Midan Alliance was Annexed by the country of Monto in a bid to extend Montan influence throughout the region. Ardglass became a base for Montan expansion and subjugation. The new populace in the quasi state of Ardglass (known as the Central Province) at the time consisted of government officials, soldiers, entrepreneurs and unfounded individuals. 'War of Independence (2989-2990)' After 2985 tensions began to rise between populations in Ardglass and its mother country Monto. The Grand State of Monto under a new fascist government began to dictate foreign internal and fiscal policy of the new colony. These policies were a serious threat to safety in the colony and stability in the region as Native tribes began to retaliate against settlers due to harsh policies instituted by the Montan government. Several factions within the Central Province began to emerge including the Moral Right, and The Guerillas. These factions began to fight for independence from Monto with hostilities officially beggining on April 7th 2989 with a declaration of Independence written by Samsin Valiga and The Battle of the Heights. Monto responded harshly but with careful attention to maintaining secrecy of operations as not to enflame allies and other countries against their subjugation. Most of the fighting occured with guerilla style tactics or urban warfare throughout the entirety of the war with the exception of a single battle known as An Cath Ar Neamhspleáchas (The Battle of Independence) which occured August 6 2990 in the city of Loughgall. 'The Battle of the Heights (2990)' Fist shots of war fired during this battle in Saoirsi Buaic (before this battle small skirmishes had already take place but this was the first major battle to have taken place after The Declaration). After The Declaration organized resistance forces forces within the Central Province quickly took tactically valuable positions within the largest city of Saoirsi Buaic. When a standoff occured within the city plaza between several hundred soldiers of both rebel and loyalist factions Lieutenent Kinhelm Jorod greeted the Montan soldiers with a famous "Gentlemen of Monto care to fire first" The battle that ensued lasted for 3 days with loyalist soldiers driving out rebel elements battle casualties are unknown but estimates ranged from 1000 to 5000 'An Cath Ar Neamhspleachas (The Battle of Independence) (2990)' This Critical Battle occured on August 6 2990 after months of guerilla warfare in the swamps of The Central Province rebel troops were martialed on the outside of the city of Loughgall in which loyalist troops were conducting operations from. General Gregroy Steel lead his men into battle with the war cry of "Common you sons of bitches you dont want to live forever do you" the fanatical rebel soldiers achieved there first dicernable victory after being thrown out of every other major city in Monto. This battle caused major casualties for loyalist Montan soldiers, and a withdraw was initiated by the Montan government. 'Early External Threats (2990)' During the chaos of the War of Independence vengeful and fanatical native elements began there own wars of freedom against Monto not distinguishing between the rebels and the oppressors. After Ardglassian Independence had been achieved it faced tremendous threats from organized fascist states vowing for revenege agaisnt the "invaders". An unnofficial invasion of Ardglass began from The Empire of Milleta into Ardglass through the Saoirse Geataí Pass. The Citizens Militia was quickly organzied and put into positions to enable the defense of the new Capital city. The new and free citizens were rallied by their commander Klingston Jerri with his To Be Free Speech "Exactly at three o'clock, the enemy is due to be crushed by your fierce charge, destroyed by your grenades and bayonets. The honor of Saoirsi, our capital, must not be stained. Soldiers! Heroes! Let our unalterable resolution be heard on this day. To be Free!" After the Battle of the Pass ended in a Ardglassian victory forces were martialed from throughout the country to fight this new threat. Weapons acquired at The Battle of Independence were critical for the new nations victory in a conventional war. 'The Ard Milletan War (2990)' The Ard Milletan War or The Five Days War was the first open conflict between another state and the new state of Ardglass. It began on May 14 2990 and ended on May 19 that same year with the capture of the fascist Dictator Akmad Nebi in the city of Dalit after a brief struggle between forces of the Bellatona Division and personal guards to the head of state. The war was fought mostly on Milletan soil. The war caused large ammounts of collateral damage as most troops participating were not well trained 634 Billion dollars worth of infrastructure damage, the destruction of the cities of Mengellen and Mona from bombings, the destruction of 6 corps, 270,000 Civillian deaths and 191,000 Military casualties all gave rebuilding the nation a daunting task for any government. Monto occupied the nation for 3 months assisting a new liberalist government in enforcement and peacekeeping actions. The new succeeding government has a strict constitution forbidding the declaration of war without Ardglassian consent protection for minority populations and democratic process. After the Ard Milletan war the government and people of Ardglass decided to join a federation the federation of NATO was selected and Ardglass became the legal succssor of Monto in the eyes of NATO after Monto seceded from the organization. Ardglass officaially was accepted into NATO on MAY 20 2990. 'Asmaran Rebellion (3025)' Long since the colonization of Ardglass many of the Indigenous population known as Arabans have resented the Molavian presence. The highest concentrations of these populations live isolated from the rest of the country in the city of Asmara located in the south west of the country on the other side of the Southern Mountain ranges (which contain some of the highest mountains and impassable terrain). With most of the authorties being Midan in Asmara a rebellion was quicky orchestrated with little resistance form government authorities. The Asmaran representative declared himself Ambassador from The Free City State of Asmara but no such soveriengty was recognized and a quick reaction force comprised of regular troops and FEAR (Fast,Engagement,Assault and Recon) and OSA (Office of Social Activties) Special Forces was depolyed to capture and hold the 3 highways entering into Asmara while diplomatic routes were explored. Moderate fighting occured on and around the highways and an estimates 800 casualties were incured on both sides. The whole rebellion ended when Mt Shuna erupted and spilt ash and poisonous chemicals all around the area and onto Asmara. Many revolutionaries who were more moderate then expected stood down while Aid and government authorities streamed in. Many of the revolutionaries were granted amnesty and new programs were installed to better enfranchise the Midans including new employment opportunities at big corporations such as Fion Ban Wine and a designation as a cultural center. 'Industrialization (3027-3035)' Due to policies initiated by President Valiga large ammounts of Industrilaization began occuring along with urbanization. This was a great period of growth for Ardglass with GDP rising some 200% along with massive migration from allied USS and IRP countreis (most notably Scotland, Stritch, Ontario, Pontus, Persia, and Aquitania). Many of the hardships associated with industrialzation were avoided due to high education, smart manufacturing processes and government oversight of wages along with expanding social security and other welfare programs. During this time period the growth of industry far surpasssed that of the mining industry and government began to reel back dependence on Ardglassian mineral wealth which was destroying the biosphere and hurting other sectors of the economy aswell as the wellbeing of the general population. This new economic power gave way to increased power of Ardglass on the world stage and in the region. Ardglass has now developed a very mature Industry sector producing many commodities such as Cars, Chemicals, Steel, Clothes, Medical Equipment, Air Transport and numerous Refineries many of these corps values has increased tremendously since the reduction of wages and taxes and will soon be available for trading on the Stock market bringing new monetary wealth to the nation of Ardglass 'High Tech Revolution (3030-3043)' Due to higher level industrial techniques products such as computers, Weapons Components, Pharmacedical Products and even some high tech services corps began to be produced in Ardglass. Much of this investment was fueled by private enterprises and the government has continued to encourage private investment to make Enterprise owners and Ardglass more profitable and diverse. The high tech industry has a Grosses at 20 B dolleuros making it the second largest sector of the economy behind the industrial complex and is expected to continue growing thanks to enterprises like SAO and First Born it is estimated to surpass Industry by 3070. The high tech revolution has brought many new jobs required for the many engineers graduating from schools and has led to the end of the National Workers Exchange Program as the Ardglassian economy is now geared more towards its Advanced education system. 'Tistis Conflict (3043)' The Tistis are an ancient tribe that have long inhabited the forests and southern mountain ranges of Ardglass they have remained outside of Ardglassian culture throughout development and they have maintained their own culture and lifesytle throughout the centuries. In 3043 an unofficial war was declared on Ardglass by the proud Tistis when several youth assasins killed Uachtaran Jark after dinner in the capitol of Saoirsi Buaic this has prompted new security measures to be installed for protection of the Uachtaran. Paramilitary forces (OSA) trained by Ontarian Special forces are now tasked with protecting the Uachtarans from assault. The conflict escalated on November 15 3044 when the county of Kasenga was brutally attacked. Local police were overrun and 100s of Tistis armed with automatic weapons and bows systematically killed 1453 Ardglassians before they were driven off by local militia and responding helos. the government of Ardglass is attempting to control the situation without escalation by moving many troops into the regions to defend road ways and towns. 'Jark Scandal (3046)' In 3046 it was revealed that Jark had been waging a brutal unsanctioned personal inflammatory war against the Tistis along with assistance from The Peoples Republic of Ontario CD&OM forces commanded by Jark killed over 1000 Tistis before action could be taken. This scandal and lack of democratic process led many to question the growing power of big government and business under which has seen an increase in corruption and political ineptitude. This led to the election of the first Isolationist Uachtaran in 3046 'Militirization (3045- 3054)' With the problems with the Tistis growing economic power and prominence the growth of Ardglassian military strength was inevitable conducted through several bills in the Seanad from 3045 and the inauguration on 3054. among these bills were the Air Exclusivity Act, The Naval Power Act and the Special Appropriations Act these bills were among the most expensive bills ever passed in Ardglassian history containing upwards of 5T in appropriations. All passed under Colum Jark they are some of the most controversial expenditures however they have led to Ardglass being one of the strongest military mights on WG. 'Assault on La Cabana/Strassburg Bombings (3054)' On 3054 a bomb in Strassburg, Aquitania was detonated during heavy commuting hours killing 9 and injuring 232 as well as causing damage to The Strassburg National Library. This bomb was found to have been placed by a Constantine man of the Ichiboro Tribe who has been known to be affiliated with organized crime aswell as Green Tide Terror plots. The inauguration of a new young Emperor poor economic conditions aswell as high tensions between the Constantine Tribes was a great threat to stability in The Great Palms Region an important center of The USS(Containing countries like Bundesrepublik Aquitanien, and the Ceres Autonomous Region both bordered by Constantine). The new Emperor requested that a coalition of USS Forces be established to decimate La Cabana Fortress a Ichiboro crime stronghold and Ontarian Special Forces aswell as Ardglassian Naval Fighters agreed to provide support to the Constantine Government Forces in restoring stabilty and prosperity. After the battle was declared a success The ANS Neamhspleach was deployed to The Virginia Bella Region as a show of strength. These events are a testament to Ardglassian global military might with effective air power. The events have also led to closer Constantino-Ard relations and Constantine has begun the construction of a new Naval Base for the ANS Neamhspleach Carrier Group. 'Anarchy in Aquitania (3058-3060)' Starting in 3058 after the burning down of the Aquitanian Bundeskongress the dictator known as Fuller rose to prominence in Aquitania. (details of the uprisings which have since been designated a Civil war can be seen at Bundesrepublik Aquitanien ). Ardglass responded quickly to the threat to Aquitanian culture and people along with coalition forces from Ontario and Constantine by sending a task force comprised of The Second Air Assault Division, The First Air Cavalry Unit, The First Armor Brigade, The First Missiles Division, and several quick responding interceptor and helo wings. The forces were not enough however to halt the massive destruction caused by Fuller and the Aquitanien Outer Fleet aswell as invading Ontarian Forces. however at the end of the war Ardglassian advisors were critical to restoring Aquitania to prosperity by assisting in developing high tech production and services. Aquitania quickly began to thrive again under the previous monarchy and republic and was a prime catalyst and talking point for the Progressives whos momentum was growing at home in Ardglass as salaries and worker welfare was much higher in Aquitania then in Ardglass soon after the war even though Ardglass had been tasked with rebuilding the economy. 'Late Reemergance (3060-Present)' 'The Midan Spring (3060-3070)' Throughout the 60s Ardglass experianced great change as many Indigenous Midans began emigrating to Ardglass, a former cultural and population center of the Midans, from other local states this emigration brought much economic growth aswell as new ideas about government and society. The new Midan emigrants were very closely associated with such movements as the Progessive Movement. Many Molavians characterized this demographic shift as an assault on their culture and country however others have asserted it as a reestablishment of historic Ardglassian roots. The Molavians and Midans have been seen to be quite compatible with eachother with both sharing many of the same ideals including the strong tenent of democracy and equality. 'Progressive Movement (3060-Present)' The progressive movement was an important response in Ardglass to incradible industrialization and elitism. During the Industrial Revolution and Hi tech Revolution most of Ardglassian wealth became concentrated in the hands of the few with Ardglass being home to an incredible 154 billionaries the top 5% wealthiest persons were estimated to control 85% of the nations assets aswell as control great influence in the government. Many great cities were built for the rich and middle class including the capital Saoirsi Buaic and Loughgall however the vast majority of Ardglassians living in cities in the Northern Pass and cities like Miotail were incredibly poor and the cities underdeveloped. After much government corruption being exposed including the Tistis Conflict great movements began to bring Ardglass back to its democratic roots. Political movements were founded most notably the Valigas which advocated a complete destruction of industry and mass deportations of foreigners and the Populists which advocated more moderate reforms including higher wages better infrastructure in poor cities reformed political structures and nationalization of large private corporations. The infancy of the Progressive movement saw its end with the overwhelming election and support for the first Midan Uachtaran Alexander Bella. 'Ontarian Intervention (3073)' After a religious radical group took over Ontario in 3073 tensions immedietly began to rise between the new state of Regnum Veteris Deos and Ardglass aswell as the rest of The Union. The new regime began a policy of isolationism when it burned down several friendly embassies in The Union including the Ardglassian embassy. The Ardglassian government refused to recognize the new regime as the rightful leader of the people and instead insisted upon a new government based on representation of the people with the exiled Cameron family being instilled as the new symbolic figureheads of the state. The Ardglassian military deployed a task force to the region landing in the State of Stritch along with other coalition members from The Union including Aquitania and Ontarian in exile forces. In order to avoid large casualty figures the Ardglassian military opted for a missile campaign launching Scud missiles from across the Stritchian border allowing Armor divisions to conduct mop up and policing actions. The Aquitanian coaltion opted to do the same with the primary military action being bombardments from artillery cannons. 'New Political System' After strutcural reforms to government made by Alexander Bella which transformed Ardglassian democracy from a complicated corrupt system to a simple classic Parliamentary Democracy new parties and coalitions independent from the government began to emerge including The Pragmatists Coalition (Left) and The Idealists Coalition (Right) each containing several different sub parties. 'Midan Nationalism' After the Midan Spring during the middle of the 31st Century a large sense of nationalism began to sweep Ardglass with many wishing to espouse the ideals of democracy and freedom around the world however this idealistic nationalism turned sinister when in the late 31st century Ardglass began to experiance economic woes which many blamed on foriegn nationals and foriegn nations with which Ardglass had relations this tension came to a peak when in 3099 a prominent Hedge Fund Company which has invested 30 Billion Dolleuros in an Aquitanian Internet Provider known as AQTelekom which promptly had its value plummet to almost zero. This crash aswell as many other crashes occuring within The Union Federation due to hostile investing from private enterprises was widely espoused in media and great panic ensued giving rise to a radical sect of the Idealists Coalition known as National Socialist Party which openly condemned foreigners for the economic crash and preached a philosophy of Isolationism due to as one Seanador described "Petty foriegn nations which suck our countries lifeblood our treasure our culture our war machine" This sudden change of government led to a just as sudden withdrawl of Ardglass from The Union Federation on September 19 3098 of which it had been a de jure member for over 300 years. 'The Civil War (3098-3100)' The Civil War could be said to have begun on Septemer 19 3098 the same day of withdrawl of Ardglass from The Union when 10 rogue Missile Cruisers fired upon the city of Venito the capital city of The Protectorate of Tuscany (A Protectorate of Benino) in response defenses from Tuscany return fired upon the Missile Cruisers destroying 7 of the 10 killing 1,000 Seamen and injuring another 3,000. This return fire angered many Ardglassians as it was percieved as a harsh response to what was an accident. The conflict escalated even further when in Aquitania the Ardglassian Embassy was siezed by Aquitanian officials who then executed the Ambassador for charges of treason and espionage which was seen as an attack on the sovreignty and soil of Ardglass by an unjust autocrat. This led to a declaration of war against all of The Union by Ardglass on Aug 13 3099 and troop formations were immedietly deployed to the nations of Indosa and Ilios to be used as bases against The Protectorate of Tuscany and The East Heaven Kingdom respectively. 'Tuscany Theater' Immedietly after the declaration of war on The Union issued by Ardglass the First Army was airlifted to Indosa a country bordering Tuscany to the North this included the First Missiles Division, The First Air Superiority Division, and The First and Second Armored Birgades. However this plan to invade Tuscany quickly was deemed untenable when attacks on the Remote Depot and Airfield rear of the First Army by the military of Indosa became to strong to ignore and when The East Heaven Kingdom lended several Motor and Guard Divisions to the ground forces of Tuscany with East Heaven Kingdom being home to over 1 million troops The Kingdom was deemed a more pressing target whos defeat would bring a critical blow to The Union Federation. The fighting in the area was mostly relegated to long range missile exchanges and several air raids between the two countries with Tuscany incurring an estimated 10,000 casualties (not including 6000 civillian casualties) mostly from pilots shot down by airdefenses of Ardglass and a devastating missile attack by the Ardglassian Anti-Sea Missile Battalion on the Carrier of Encia and the Fleet Command Moran with no forward operating base both nations were limited in the types of weapons that could be used. 'Great Almond Theater' The region of Great Almond located on the continent of Paova Major was a critical strategic location dividing much of The Union members. Inhabited by the powerful Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha of The East Heaven Kingdom Ardglassian Generals quickly made the area the target of large airlifts. However with no suitable nations that could be occupied and used as a staging area for ground troops directly bordering East Heaven The Nation of Ilios located 1,000 miles away was selected to be used as a staging base for many air units that could be used to attack at range. Over 20 air units were transported to the region including The First and Third Tactical Fighter Wings, The First Strategic Bombing Wing, and the First and Second Air Cavalry Units aswell as many Interceptor and Helicopter Units. The first attempts to attain air superiority commenced in April of 3100 when The Third Tactical Fighter Wing began running sorties over East Heaven Airspace The Fighter Wing sustained heavy losses losing 228 fighters in April due to allied Union forces assisting in responding to the sorties most notably Mobile Interceptor Units sent by UCM an alternate route to attaining air superiority was found with the long range capabilities of the anti-air batteries of The First Air Superiority Division which while sustained moderate losses managed to eliminate all significant air defenses of East Heaven. After Air superiority was attained the powerful hi-tech bombers and attack helicopters of the Ardglassian CAS command (close air support) began an immense bombing campaign attacking many military targets destroying over 20 fortifications and every military base including the Strategic Forces HQ and Airfield 16 Guards and Motor Divisions were eliminated by air attacks in the month of May the attacks however were halted when hostile Ilios military units managed to force a retreat back to Ardglass out of range of attack helicopters and the supply of precision bombs ran low. Trying to force a quick victory sorties from the ANS Neamspleach and conventional missile attacks continued on national munitions factories of East Heaven however quick deployment of Aquitanian Interceptors forced an end to all major military actions. 'Economic Warfare' During the conflict one of the main strategems of The Union Federation was the further crippling of Ardglass's vulnerable economy 15 valuable public corps in Ardglass were taken over by hostile investors and production was shutdown. The GDP of Ardglass during wartime fell 33% compared to East Heavens GDP drop due to bombings on munitions factories of 20% 'End of War' Assured that most of the offensive military of The Union was destroyed and confident that any airhead could quickly be dealt with Ardglass returned all expeditionary forces to Ardglass on high alert to combat any thrusts made by The Union however on September 13 a Strategic Bomber appeared over Gaoithe Military Airport in Ardglass and dropped a nuclear bomb. The bomb was luckily intercepted by hastily deployed anti nuclear missile batteries however this was a powerful signal sent to Ardglass. Phillip Maus Supreme Commander of Ardglassian Military forces who was very aware of the strength of East Heaven Strategic Command quickly marched south on Saoirsi Buaic and took control of the Parliament and issued a surrender to The Union. Phillip Maus is a self proclaimed nationalist and traditionalist and argued that he could not bear to see Ardglass destroyed in the nuclear fire of a desperate country he has declared himself a proponent of Ardglassian Democracy stating that his actions against the government were not against democracy but against tyranny citing the civil rights infringements of the "Secret Government" he warns against the dangers of military coups becoming tradition. The end result of the surrender negotiations was a disarmament of Ardglassian military to 100,000 soldiers, The occupation of Ardglass by The Union Forces aswell as the redamittance of Ardglass into The Union. 'Midanization' In an effort to bring Ardglass back to its historic roots which are now becoming more pertinant as demographics in Ardglass change from primarily Molavian and other races of The Union to Midan. The government has decided to rename many cities and the official name of the country aswell as adopt the ancient Midan Alliance Flag as the official standard of Ardglass and perhaps even reintroduce the ancient Midan Alliance Constitution as the law of the land (which is uncannily similar to the modern Molavian introduced Constitution) in order to introduce Midan culture to the world in a more peaceful manner in contrast to The Union Civil War. 'Architectural Rebirth' In confluence with etymological and legal Midanization Architecture in Ardglass changed dramatically at the start of the 32nd century moving away from previous styles of Post-Modernism Brutalism and Aquitanian Higher Age Architecture in cities to more ancient Neo-Classical Styles used throughout Midan History the most relevant example being the commisioning of the restoration of an old Ardglassian Statehouse as the new Capitol Building aswell as new Embassy constructions which will reflect this style. Swiss Chalet style and Colonial are still most prevalent throughout the Ardglassian countryside and small cities (pictures pending) 'LU Invasion (3100-3030)' During the first half of the 32nd Century many multi planetary empires began to form especially through the colonization of small 3rd world countries by countries based off the planet LU. Ardglass along with other members of The Union were highly skeptical of this "invasion" by LUians which were known for their prodigious warmongering back on their home planet and became even more wary when rogue state The United Empire of Pegersus joined their ranks several conflicts arose bordering on all out war coming closest when troops of a massive multi planetary nation known as The Tutonic Empire conquered a small nation north of Ardglass and airlifted in millions of troops for an invasion ordered by the leadership of BME. These conflicts were a direct cause of the remilitirization of Ardglass aswell as the breaking off of a large segment of The Union sympathetic to BME in 3110 which included powerful economic members like the UCM Empire the Mas Mota Empire and The Mittenslost Empire which formed their own federation The WG Guardians. 'Corporate Warfare (3100-3150)' During this time period the historically profitable and stable public corporations on which the Ardglassian economy is based on came under attack by numerous front companies and investors most likely due to increased Ardglassian participation in world affairs and notoriety gained during conflicts including The Union Civil War and conflicts with BME/WG Cowboys. Allies of Ardglass were also targetted including Bundesrepublik Aquitanien However this economic hardship was overcome through the efforts of large CEO owned enterprises sympathetic to Ardglass and government oversight of national investment funds. Corporations owned by hostile foreigners in Ardglass were driven out however this did not stop unemployment from reaching record levels of 10%-15%. In order to prevent depressions caused by this kind of deleterious economic warfare The Economic Tripartite Treaty was signed between the countries of Ardglass Aquitania and Ceres. This economic treaty binds the three countries economies and protects corporations through agreeing to sell and buy shares of public corporations operating within the respective countries. This agreement created stable income the national investment funds of the three nations and optimism in Ardglass about future economic prowess reached record highs as people sought and found new ways to gain wealth in foreign nations. By 3159 the national investment fund of Ardglass had reached 15 Trillion Dolleuros with expected growth to send it up to staggering amounts of 50T. This along with the rapid construction of new corporations''' 'i'n Ardglass brought Ardglass to the verge of incredible wealth but it was not to last.' ' War With Pegersus (3164-3165) In 3163 Pegersian military forces invaded and defeated a regional ally of Ardglass with no caucus belli. Distracted at the time with economic growth Ardglass took little notice of the invasion however prominent author and former military commander Joan Diane published a pamphlet one year later warning of the dangers of a permanent settlement by Pegersus in the region and even the peaceable Consulate of the time (during his period in office 300,000 soldiers were disbanded) could not ignore the obvious infringement on the Ardglassian Sphere of Influence as it was called (The Mida Araba Region). War was declared in September 3164 and military intelligence grossly underestimated the forces that the Pegersian Empire would bring to bear. While a short bombing campaign was promised and only 1 war hospital was opened, the war ended up causing millions of casualties on both sides civillian and military including the dropping of 7 nuclear bombs. '''Early Stages The War began with very large and unexpected aerial attacks from Pegersus at Ardglass however luckily basic defenseive precautions had been taken and the infamous Ardglassian Aerial Defense Force along with many allied air units completely demolished the repeated incursions of fighters and drones into Ardglassian Airspace. The estimated kill ratio was 10:1 Pegersian aircraft shotdown to allied aircraft shotdown. In another unexpected and obscene move "In violation of the God that i dont believe in" as one Ardglassian put it 3 nuclear bombs were dropped upon the country of Ardglass including 2 on the capital of Saoirisi Buaic and 1 upon the city of Miotail these two cities encompassing 1/2 of the population of Ardglass were completely destroyed in nuclear fire. Stocks of nuclear defense batteries that were never deployed prior to the war were quickly put into every major city and managed to stop 2 subsequent attacks on population centers including the cities of Termofracken and Syracusae. However 2 more nuclear bombs were dropped on undefended military bases in Ardglass causing extensive death. In confluence with these attacks Ardglass was invaded by paratroopers of Pegersus which were unable to be quickly dealt with due to the shock and reeling caused by the nuclear strikes however tactical missiles strikes by the Missiles Divisions of Ardglass managed to cause enough destruction in these paratrooper formations to allow Ardglassian Special Forces recently called up from the ranks of the citizenry to clean up the damage that had been done. As planned previously Ardglass began its own Air Campaign against Pegersus however due to large deployments of Air Defenses by allies of Pegersus the attacks were very conservative. No discernable deant in the air defense of Pegersus as accomplished however thanks to the skill of Ardglassian fighter pilots damages to the air force were minimum (ratios of 1:2) were accomplished leaving the airforce as a viable option for assault. 'End Stages' Considering the'' sizable defenses that had been flown in by allies of Pegersus most significantly air units of the large Haven Empire Ardglass adopted a policy of focused strikes on offensive divisions of Pegersus rather then direct attacks until reknowned tactician Jeorge Gordan of the AIA received intelligence from field operatives that Pegersus had failed to mobilize any Heli Units to prevent ground and missile attacks. Though the ground forces of Ardglass were limited several elite divisions moved through several neighboring countries to establish firing points. The attacks did severe damage on Pegersus with many industrial corporations and fortifications being destroyed. Pegersus missile divisions managed to respond however and fired through Ardglassian missile defense (with severe casualties) managing to knockout Ardglass's final offensive option. Ardglass entered peace talks with Pegersus ordering its forces to go on standdown during this period the treacherous Pegersians continued with the strategy of airdropping small paratrooper regiments. By the time the incursion was realized half of Ardglassian territory was occupied by these fast mobile units. The leaders of Ardglass were forced to offer an unconditional surrender as Ardglass was not equipped to deal with the affects of nuclear warfare and fight the occupation. A portion of the Ardglassian government occupied the Midan nation to the south called Pienen and declared it the Ardglassian Exillium Republic which recruited extensively and became a military state. It's primary foreign policy included protesting over the handing of the "homeland" to permanent control of the empire of Marko. The Exilium Republic later became known as Potatoe Land where its population lives in blissful ignorance as it is the least educated country in WG not even having enough engineers to run the newly developed Potato industry. The country previously ran a large deficit and had about 80% unemployment with the majority of population living on social security (The governments prime duties were petitioning the world bank for loans and developmental aid to fund social security) however new reforms have cut everything in the Potato lands budget except for the military and potatoe land now runs a surplus and has only 60% unemployment (projected to go down) 'Culture' The Culture of Ardglass has experianced many changes during the Emergance Period in terms of demographic shifts. During the 30th century Ardglass was mostly inhabited by a small population of Molavians from Monto aswell as local bands of Midans. During the first part of the 31st Century many races from other Union states began becoming prominent in Ardglassian society and towards the end of the 31st Century and The Union Civil War with the Great Exodus of non-Midans Ardglassian society became very similar to Ardglass in ancient times in terms of race populations religion and language. 'Religion' Religious freedom in Ardglass is an important tenent of society aswell as separation of church and state. Most Ards are atheist though there are small demograohics of buddhists, diests, and other regional religions 'Language' The most commonly used language in Ardglass is English with the ancient language of Lingala being used primarily for cultural purposes ceremonies and etymology. Lingala is still taught through school and many Ardglassians can speak it fluently (The Constitution is in Lingala) 'Citizenship' Citizenship in Ardglass is some of the easiest to attain in the world due to a large demand for workers and the general acceptance of other races by Ardglassians. Citizenship in Ardglass can be given to any person or family who has obtained residence for 1 year a place of work and passes a citizenship exam which covers basic government history and culture in Ardglass. 'Cuisine' Food in Ard is an essential part of the peoples cultural identity. Main Ardglassian dishes include fine bread imported from south of the Athos mountains from the large fertile plains of Araba Mida aswell as fish and potatoes which are produced locally. The Loughgall Lakes are known for their vast fish reserves with great numbers of Tuna and shellfish. The Shannon river is also known for its annual Salmon run and festivals in which 300,000 tons of Salmon are caught each year and large parades and parties occur throughout Cities on the Shannon most notably in Syracusae where Salmon is free and many varieties of fish from around the globe are sold along with fine wine and whiskey. Meat is rarely consmed in Ardglass as it is seen as common, dirty and an overall inefficient way of making food. Coffee is consumed in large amounts in Ardglass with the coffee being imported almost soley from Colombia through the western Loughgall lake and the captiol cities of Buenos Marcos and Saoirsi Buaic. Ardglass with its Mountainous and cold climate has historically been a large producer of Whiskey and Beer with Ard being home to hundreds of breweries and distillaries under the national corporation of Old-Syracusae Whiskey a mix of Ardglassian Whiskey and Colombian Coffee is a favorite drink in Ardglass. Wine imported from Aquitania Constantine and Ceres is very popular with Passed Aquitania n Wine being consumed largely by the affluent. Small restaurants known as Cafus in Ardglass are a central part of cuisine in Ardglass. Located usually high in the mountains and styled in the popular modern Chalet style the Cafus are warm homely and beacons of Ardglassian Civillzation in the wilderness or at ski areas. The Cafus attract many tourists to Ardglass wishing to experiance fine Ardglassian drink sport and cannabis which is legal in Ardglass. 'Sports' Sports in Ardglass are extremely important and competitive and include a wide range of activites including lacrosse, Hockey, Hunting, Formula 1, Skiing, boxing and Soccer. The first professional sports league was the APS (Ard Professional Soccer) established in January 16 2990. All sports are played scholastically and professionally and Ard routinely participates in international competition 'Holidays' La Alcoil- Celebration of a distinct alcoholic beverage native to Ardglass known as Syracusaen Whiskey (known as the Frozen Drink) which was commonly consumed by soldiers during the War of Independence and the Ard Milletan War to keep moral up (January 16) Independence Day- Celebration of Ardglassian Independence April 7 large fireworks displays and feasts and parties throughout the country Soldiers Day- August 6 the anniversary of when the Ardglassian Legionnaire Medal was established (Highest Military Decoration) and given to 7 soldiers of the War of Independence and Ard-Milletan War since then 10 more have received the medal durng combat missions in Aquitania, Ontario, Asmaran revolts, and The Union Civil War Salmon Run Festivals- April-May large parades, concerts, food beer whiskey wine and cannabis tastings fireworks on April 7 during Independence Day 'Geography' The Geography of Ardglass is one of the most inhospitale and unique in WG. It is situated at the southern end of the Lynx Minor Plataeu and contains the tallest mountains on the continent. It is also near the two largest lakes on the continent known as East and West Loughgall. The Terrain of Ardglass consists mostly of Mountainous terrain in the north and south west aswell as low elevation floodplains marshes swamps and some forest which flood routinely making large settlement impossible. The river known as the Shannon River flows west to east and is a valuable mode of transport Temperatures in Ardglass are extremely low and range from -15 degrees to 60 degrees yearly with average yearly temperatures being 40 degrees. On the coast of East Loughgall temperatures are warmer and more moderate ranging from 30 degrees to 60 degrees. Most of the population centers of Ardglass are located in the North on the Shannon river in the valleys as the terrain is more conductive for human settlement due to river transportation and less mountainous terrain then the south. This has the side affect of exposing more population to large earthquakes which routinely occur north of Ardglass in the state of Kiloga. The geography of Ardglass is extremely important and helps define the nation culture and people. Some scholars have asserted if not for Ards unique terrain defense of the large state would be impossible this shows in the early battles of Ardian history including conflicts during initial settlement by Montans, The War of Independence, and wars with neighborng states like Milleta as access into the country is restricted to several mountain passes. After a population boom in 2998 efforts began to terraform large sections of the country most notably the Death Swamps or Bogaigh Báis over 75% of the swamps and flood plains will be cordoned off and drained for human settlement. 'Government' The Government of Ardglass has functioned as a Federal Parliamentary Democracy arguably for over 3000 years under a law system known as Edicta Anges Quadratum (The Edicts of Anges Square). The law system was carried and promulgated by a secret society known as The Custodes through many periods of oppression by foreigners. During the early Emergence Period in which Montan colonizers gained independence the constitution under which a new free state was formed was strongly based of the ancient Edicts. The Edicts declare the ancient City-State of Syracusae as the Capitol however amendments have been made declaring Syrcusae the Cultural Capital allowing the administrative tasks of government to be carried out in alterior locations. The modern Capital of Ardglass is the city of Saoirsi Buaic which is home to the Senetus Forum where the Senetae deliberate and where the Consul lives 'Consul' The Consulship of Ardglass is the most prominent government postion and is considered the executive branch of the Government aswell as The Head of the Senetus. The Consul acts as the Head of State Head of the Armed Forces, and as the representative of the people and government of Ardglass when abroad. The Consulship is required to enforce laws, defend sovereignty, declare national policy aswell as use money appropriated to him by the Senetus to run the government. The Consul is chosen by the Senetus in a parliamentary fashion and retains the position indefinitely until the Senetus or the Public declare a Mandatum and a new consul is chosen 'Senetus' The Senetus is considered the Head Legislative Body of The Republic, The Head Judicial Body and the main body of the federal government. there are 300 seats in the Senetus proportionately appropriated to the administrative divisions (City-States and Provincias) of Ardglass. Each seat designated to the State allows a member from a recognized party to run aswell as allows a citizen of the State to vote for a canidate running for the seat. Seats are held for 3 years and elections are held on a rotating basis. This system of selecting Senetaes varies greatly from the old system emplaced under the Edicts in which the State-Consul would also serve as a Senetae for the Federal Government. 'Political Parties' '''National Socialist Party (150 seats)- '''A new party and main instigator of The Union Civil War however the Party has undergone a reform in leadership and now adheres to more moderate policies. Strong proponents of taking harsh measures to regain complete state control over corporations that were acquired by enemy CEOs during The Civil War iterating that it is simply a continuation of the war and should not be in a peace treaty aswell as strong proponents of advanced industry and the high tech industry. Support Midanization and peaceful relations with foreign nations. National Party'- '''An extremeist Splinter Group of the National Socialist Party calls for immediete withdrawl of Ardglass from The Union aswell as rearmament and a general rejection of The Treaty of Savoy. Condemn the surrender and death threats have been made to General Maus (A Moderate National Socialist). There are approximately 500,000 members of the Party however the Party has been banned from the Senetus while investigations are made into the Party. Conservative Party (93 Seats)'- 'Founded after Party reform out of the old "Aristocracy" support amiable relations with The Union and advocate that Ardglass take full responsiblity for the war and make reparation payments. Advocate strict adherence to The Treaty of Savoy and full cooperation with GS Enterprises. Does not support Midanization Advocate of Heavy Industry and States rights. Independents (57 Seats)- Career politicians which have consistently won reelection in Provincias for years usually loyal to the status quo and their constituents. Tend to aire on the side of Conservatives due to States rights argument however are not a functioning party with official policies. Important to win support of the large Independent demographic when attempting to pass legislation. 'List of Uachtarans' Samsin Valiga (Exp) (2989-3029)- Colum Jark (Exp) (3029 3043)- Erik Erichson (Exp) (3043-3046)- Otto Ozgard (Iso) (3046-3099)- Unknown (3099-3100)- Intermediary Period 'List of Consuls' Phillip Maus (3100-present)- 'Foriegn Relations' Ardglass is a long standing member of The Union Federation a group of 25 soveriegn states with which Ardglass maintains close communications economic and military ties. Ardglass is a strong supporter of many nations abroad and within The Union offering economic and military advisors through the Department of State aswell as sending direct material Aid to nations suffering from hardship including natural disasters. Ardglass is ranked among the top 5 helpful countries in the international community through its humanitarian efforts. In terms of The Union Ardglass has lost much standing and relevance due to The Union Civil War however strong efforts are being made to restore trust and wellbeing to the Federation including the establishment of many new embassies that were closed during the war. 'Embassies' Embassies in Ardglass follow strict architectural requirements in order to adequately represent the history and culture of the nation. Most embassies are constructed in a Neo-Classical fashion (which Ardglass was known for Embassy in Aquitania.jpg|Ardglassian Embassy in Aquitania Embassy Room.jpg|Dining Room in Ardglassian Embassy in Colombia Embassy.jpg|Ardglassian Embassy in Ceres Embassy2.jpg|Ardglassian Embassy in Constantine Embassy2.1.jpg|Ardglassian Embassy in Constantine Colombian embassy.jpg|Ardglassian Embassy in Colombia during ancient times) or in the fashion of the host country. Ardglassian embassies are traditionally unguarded as in Ardglassian culture it is seen as an insult to take steps to guard oneself when one is a guest of a host however due to a large anti-Midan presense in many countries with which Ardglass has relations with small subtle and elite detachments have become the norm in order the protect Ardglassian Ambassadors and staff. Ardglassian Embassies are typically located away from Urban centers in order to avoid large riots but are located close enough for Heads of State and other VIPs to drive down to have a drink and foster relations. 'USSIRP Free Trade Agreement' Due to Industrialization and an increase in trade during the 30s Ardglass began a more exclusive trading policy with The USSIRP FTA an its affiliated countries and enterprises by the 40s 85% of consumption in Ardglass was fueled by contracts from local and the common market almost 8 billion dolleuros while public consumption in Ardglass is low consumption of raw materials by corporations is not with 12 billion dolleuros of supplies (35%) of consumption being contracted each month. Ardglass also offers many products on the CM and exports 24 B worth of products (25%) to the CM including Electric Power, Medical Materials and Equipment, Construction, Aircraft Fuel, Wine and Clothes to many countries (biggest trade partners being Mas Mota Cobonetta and Serenity Valley) Ardglass also supplies many materials needed to the 61 trillion Dolleuro enterprise First Born including Air transport Gold and Oil. Ardglass plans and hopes to have contracts from many other nations in the CM and increase the percentage of exports and imports to a higher level as products on the world market become scarce 'Economy' 'Important Corporations in Ardglass' Ardglassian Air (4T Dolleuros) Miotail Steel (2T) Turard and Manotta Construction (1.8T/2T) Romax Medical Equip. (1.5T) Arsun and Dorsten Cars (2T/1T) Associated Electric (4T) Fion Ban Wine (150B) The oldest corporation in Ardglass is Karato FMUs (2795) run by First Born 1 'Overview' Ardglasses Economy fast growing with GDP increasing by 100% in the past 15 years due to Industrialization and population growth (through emigration and the national worker exchange program). The GDP of Ardglass is currently estimated at 700 Billion dolleuros (100,000 Dolleuros per worker per year) with production being controlled primarily by 29 state corps (valued at 4 trillion Dolleuros) (5 of which are on the Stock exchange) and a single private corporation who employ Ards skilled workforce of 7 million. Ardglasses economy is very export import oriented with 90% of all products being exported through the city of Selester and the Loughgall Lakes. The largest production in Ardglass is located in the mining and industrial sectors with 156B and 384B dolleuros of production occuring annually. Products in the extraction sector include Aluminum, Gold, Coal, and Gas with most extraction occuring in the Northern Mountain Ranges and Gas extraction occuring in the Central Marshes. Ardglass is known for producing Steel, Cars, Medical Materials, Industrial Equipment, Refined Oil Products, Chemicals and Clothes the industrial center of the country is located inland near the Capital and the large city of Miotail. '2989-3000' The Economy of Ardglass during this period was mostly based upon The production of electricity in the form of hydroelectricty along with assorted agricultral products suited for the mountains of Ardglass such as wool. Wine and other alcoholic beverages were important exports. During this period the Government began subsidizing mining companies to exploit the rich reserves of coal, gas, gold and aluminum in Ardglass. Other important big businesses were Turard Construction, Diega Military Services, Focal News, and Ardglassian Air. '3000-3027' During this time period Ardglass experianced a large population shift from rural to Urban centers. The Northern Mountain Ranges became home to large concentrations of people looking for work in the lucratve mines of Ardglass. The Shannon River became a major mode of transportation with large barges moving metals into other countries around the Loughgall lakes for transport onto the Global market. The average income per capita in Ardglass increased drastically during this time and corporations such as Turard Construction became large and poweful '3027-3040' Due to policies initiated by President Valiga large ammounts of Industrilaization began occuring along with urbanization. This was a great period of growth for Ardglass with GDP rising some 200% along with massive migration from allied USS and IRP countreis (most notably Scotland, Stritch, Ontario, Pontus, Persia, and Aquitania). During this time period the growth of industry far surpasssed that of the mining industry and government began to reel back dependence on Ardglassian mineral wealth which was destroying the biosphere and hurting other sectors of the economy aswell as the wellbeing of the general population. This new economic power gave way to increased power of Ardglass on the world stage and in the region. Ardglass has now developed a very mature Industry sector producing many commodities such as Cars, Chemicals, Steel, Industrial Equipment, Clothes, Medical Equipment, Air Transport and numerous Refineries many of these corps values has increased tremendously since the reduction of wages and taxes and will soon be available for trading on the Stock market bringing new monetary wealth to the nation of Ardglass '3040-3055' During this time period many Ardglassian state corporations were IPOed off to entreprenuers and Investment funds of allied countries bringing in trillions of dolleuros of wealth to the treasury of Ardglass. Many of these corps began to beocme more and more profitable aswell as aggregate tremendous wealth with developments in technology and manufacturing techniques. By 3045 there were 24 public corporations in Ardglass valued over 1 Trillion Dolleuros. Ardglass is now home to over 100 billionaires and many more millionaires many of them self made. Private corporations in Ardglass are now becoming more common with 10 very profitable high tech industry corps controlled by large enterprises of First Born , Zalibatsu and SAO Investment Equity. '3055-3090' This time period saw the influence of progressive politics strongly influence the economy. With the election of Alexander Bella the first progressive Uachtaran large increases in the welfare of workers in the large corporations of Ardglass became a priority large salary increases were implemented aswell as more investment in modern infrastructure vital to the economy of the nation. During this time period the salaries of corporate workers increased on average 300% consequent large increases in the production per capita of the nation was largely attributed to greater worker welfare. Towards the end of the 70s other progressive reforms were also implemented including the nationalization of large private corporations due to sudden increases of unemployment after several private corporations were moved to protest a temporary high tax rate. '3090-Present' The Economy of Ardglass suffered greatly during this time period due to multiple hostile takeovers by large international enterprises the economic rut caused by this hostile bidding and instability is considered one of the direct causes to The Union Civil War which further exacerbated the problem when one of the main tactics of The Union was economic warfare in the form of hostile bidding. Instability in employment is still continuing to be a large problem in Ardglass in stark contrast to before the 90s when people could work at the same company for many decades 'Military' Following The Union Civil War disarmament became the priority of the Ardglassian Government in compliance with the Treaty of Savoy which limited Ardglassian Military to 100,000 troops aswell as a ban on offensive airforce 'Terram Copiis (Ground Foces)' This Branch of the military includes the main land battle formations of The Ardglassian Military after disarmament the numbers of this force have been slashed from 4 divisions to a single elite combined arms division known as the First Legion or the All Ardglassian Division as it contains the most elite units form throughout the former Ardglassian Ground Forces 'A'ris Vis (Air Forces)' The Air Forces of Ardglass comprised of 15 Interceptor units and 10 Helicopter Units and 40,000 of Ardglass's 100,000 man military are the most important defense organization in Ardglass following disarmament their role is purely defensive and are highly effective in Ardglassian mountains providing incredible firepower for the defense of Ardglassian soil blood and ideal. 'Unitates Elite' The Special Forces of Ardglass include a classified number of F.E.A.R or (Fast Engagement Assault and Recon) Special Units aswell as several RDUs. They are the most highly trained forces in the Ardglassian Military and Operate behind enemy lines and in trouble spots to conduct espionage, subterfuge, and spotting of targets for the Ardglassian AirForce. They can also be quickly deployed to allies to conduct guerilla warfare against larger invading forces in extreme situations. 'Classi' The Navy of Ardglass is contained in the ANS''' Neamhspleach Carrier Group which following disarmament and Civil War has yet to be reestablished as an effective fighting force in order to comply with the Treaty of Savoy. '''Occupation Forces In order to bolster the defense of Ardglass The Union has agreed to create a coalition force located in Ardglass primarily consisting of air defense while no official numbers of troops have been agreed upon to be put in Ardglass many nations have already contributed 'List of Units from different countries' 'East Heaven Kingdom' 'Aquitania' Defence Interceptor Wing AAJLuftwaffe 01 Defence Interceptor Wing AAJLuftwaffe 02 Defence Interceptor Wing AAJLuftwaffe 03 Defence Interceptor Wing AAJLuftwaffe 04 - to join soon Defence Interceptor Wing AAJLuftwaffe 05 - to join soon Defence Helicopter WIng AHLuftwaffe 00 Defence Helicopter WIng AHLuftwaffe 01 'Ontario' Defense Interceptor Wing Monterey Air Force Defense Wing Jonesboro Defense helicopter Wing Jarash 'Infrastructure' The Infrastructure in Ardglass is one of the most modern in the world considering Ardglass's recent industrialization and populaton growth. These Infrastrcture systems are comrpised mainly of transportation systems, education systems, health systems, and Social Security these programs are the main functions of the Ardglassian Government and consisted of almost all of the government expenditures until the inauguration of the Ardglassian Armed Forces. 'Transportation' Personal transportation in Ardglass is dominated by automobiles and the well maintained roads of Ardglass though highways.jpg|Elevated Highways adopted from Aquitania are perfect for protecting vast Ardglassian Wildlife Highways2.jpg|Elevated Highway running through Ardglassian Forests many efforts have been made to make Ardglass more partial to Mass Transit especially during the large population growth between 3020 and 3030 rail usage has remained far behind that of road. Civillian rail transport is very much present however with every population center being connected. Rails however are used primarly for the transport of the many manufactured products in Ardglass due to Ardglass being landlocked and the nearest port being 800 miles away in The United Kingdom of Baxley Doc). There are 37,000 miles of Road in Ardglass and 15,000 miles of Rail which cost a total of 24 billion Dolleuros to run and maintain yearly. The 75 water treatment facilities are also included in the maintence budget of the department of Transportation and they provide plenty of clean water to all Ardglassians which comes primarily from Ardglass's rich water reserves in the Loughgall Lakes and giant Glaciers and Springs in the Southern Mountain Range. Ardglassian Air a publically owned corporation provides much of the Air Transport in Ardglass and is also the most profitable corporation in the country it is owned primarily by citizens of allied countries due to hefty investments (including The Eastern Mainland, UCM,and The Republic of Scotland) it is valued at 2 trillion Dolleuros and provides much of the Air Transport for Services Corporations owned by the Allied enterprise First Born 1 operated out of Mas Mota Ardglassian Air is based out of Bruda Airport located near the city of Taisteal a major tourist city 'Health' Hospitals in Ardglass are owned and operated by the state (at the cost of 60B) and provide service free of charge save an insurance policy levied on all citizens based on their income. These insurance policies bring in 12B Dolleuros yearly. Ardglassian health system currently includes 277 Hospitals which employ over half a milli on personnel to service Ardglass's population of 26 million (Average life expectency in Ardglass is 61). Medical Equipment products usage is currently one of the highest in the nation with consumption valued at over 500,000 Dolleuros most of these materals are supplied through local corporations like Romax and Malansa. 'Education' Education in Ardglass is one of the most effective systems in the world based strongly on the works of education philoshophers from the 23rd century focusing strongly on offering a diverse range of specific classes designed to give students the maximum amount of valuable knowledge and opportunity to experiance different fields of expertise. In Ardglass school is only compulsorary for 6 years of elementary school in which students are taught basic skills including socialization, reading, writing and arithmitic. Ardglassian elementary schools are reknowned for their ability to keep even the most difficult students from straying from their important base of studies through dicsipline and uniformity. After elementary schools Ardglassian graduates are given opportunity to expand their education through a vast system of guilds and academies in which students learn specific sets of skills or classes. Guilds and Academies range from subjects such as Engineering Physics Chemistry and various history classes to subjects like Philosophy, Marksmenship, Language, Mechanics and even Jet Piloting. After 6-8 years of free attendance in the Academy system students then have the option to continue on to higher forms of education in a standard system of state run Universities which are some of the most fantastic places of learning and architecture. 'Energy' Ardglass is one of the largest producers and exporters of electricity with almost 840,000 KwH being produced yearly mostly from hydroelectricity form the Shannon River aswell as wave turbines in the Loughgall Lakes, and geothermal energy from several large plants located atop volcanoes in the southern mountain ranges 'Major Cities of Ardglass' *Saoirsi Buaic (Capital City) (Population 4,457,000) Selester.jpg|The City of Taisteal City1.jpg|The Capital of Saoirsi Buaic (3039) cityscape2.jpg|The City of Pollentium (3021) Miotail.jpg|The City of Miotail (3039) Port.jpg|Port of Pollentium *Miotail (Industrial/Population Center) (2,742,026) *New Syracusae/Old Syracusae (738,682)/(286,948) (Cultural Center) *Taisteal (Transportation Hub/Tourist Destination) (1,609,870) *Asmara (Cultural Center) (393,709) 'News' Many nationalist groups have risen up in Ardglass and gained traction in mainstream politics following a large outpouring of analysis by media of Ardglassian relations economically and militarily with foriegn Countries as a result Ardglass has exited The Union Federation on September 19 3098 Reports are coming in of a Mutiny on Ardglassian Cruise Missile Ships Commander of the Neamhspleach Carrier Group has issued a communique to Government Officials that The carrier groups missile cruisers have fired and been fired upon in an attack which appears to have been on the capital of The Protectorate of Tuscany (A Beninan Protectorate) Venito 8 Cruisers have been sunk by counter missile fire from Tuscany and the other 2 are surrendering to The Commander All The Union military forces located in Ardglass have been frozen and put under guard including The East Heaven Strigion Air Defense Wing and The GDF Outpost (Hellhole) The Commander of the missile cruisers that have fired without order upon Venito has been arrested and will be tried in military court for Mutiny (punishable by death) After large uprisings throughout the country by bands of nationalists a change of government has been issued.... in an unprecedented action the new coalition government has not announced the name of the new Uachtaran many non-Midans are fleeing the country many are protesting the possible execution of Commander Fabius. Large protests are being held in Ardglass after the attack on Ardglass by Aquitania when Aquitania executed Ardglass's diplomat all ties to The Union have been dissolved and Ardglass has issued a declaration of war against The Union as of now Aug 13 3099 there is a media blackout and rumors are spreading of troop movements against The Union nations including Benino and East Heaven Kingdom Category:Countries